Misunderstanding?:A Love Triangle
by Loke-de-Regulus
Summary: Love process: Gray x Lucy turned into a bit of Loke x Lucy then it goes all the way to Gray x Lucy! What goes around, comes around! A One-shot Story...


It was another day for Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy to take a mission. They took a mission on a nearby village that is located in the deep woods that needed somebody to defeat a dozen of Forest Vulcans. It was then when Lucy and Gray were left alone in a hotel. Gray was injured and is brought up in a hotel nearby. Erza asked Lucy to accompany him while he is recovering.

"Lucy, do you have a Celestial Spirit who can give me something I can use for a pillow?" Gray asked the Celestial mage.

"Oh, yeah, I can call Aries," she replied.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee, Aries!"

And with those words, the fluffy, poof chick Aries came out.

"Umm, I'm here master, I'm so sorry," the ram Aries said.

"Will you… give Gray something that he can use for a pillow, Aries?" Lucy asked her gently.

"Umm, sure Master Lucy," she replied. Then the Aries used her "Wool Bomb" attack on a table and formed a pillow out of it then she handed it over to her master.

"Here's the pillow you want Lucy. I'm, I'm so sorry!" after those words, she disappeared.

Lucy placed the pillow on Gray's head and he rested his head on the pillow slowly.

"Hey, Luce," Gray caught her attention.

"Yea…?" she replied as she sits down in a small chair near the bed.

"Thanks," he said.

Lucy's cheeks turned crimson red. Before she can say anything, she thought of kissing him on his forehead.

"Think of me as your nurse for now, or if you want, as your sister," she smiled.

He showed a playful smirk on his face and said, "How about "as my wife", will that do?"

Lucy blushed even more. As the two went closer for a kiss, a golden light appeared at the blonde's back.

"Hello there, my princess," the man paused for a while to observe. Then suddenly, the man yelled, "Lucy, what are you doing!"

Both Lucy and Gray looked at the man. It was Loke! As soon as they turned around, they pulled back at the kiss that they were about to do.

"Yo, Loke…" Gray said as if everything's fine, but in a scared tone.

"L-Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked her Celestial spirit with a worried look.

Loke didn't say a word and then, he ran outside the hotel... crying. Lucy's blank impression turned into a frown. She was worried of Loke.

"Gray, I need to search for Loke. I'll come back for you," she whispered.

The Celestial mage ran outside of the hotel, and looked around.

"I wonder where he ran off to," she told herself and continued.

"If I were him, where will I go?" she chuckled for a moment and proceeds in continuing her statement.

"Of course I will go where it's peaceful, quiet and where no one is there except me! And not to mention that the place should be dramatic, and that's just Loke's way,"

She went back to the hotel and asked the man-in-charge on the counter (of course, it is one of the people who know this place).

"Sir, is there a place here nearby where it is relaxing, peaceful and quiet? You know, like a place where you can be alone like, also no one can here you?"

"Yes, ma'am, there is a waterfall, but unfortunately it's the only quiet and peaceful place I know," the man answered.

"Oh, thank you sir, umm, where is it located?" she replied.

"I'll just give you the directions. You'll find a circle of trees with only two trees beside each other in the centre straight ahead then, you will see a four-way intersection if you go to the right. It's quite a bit long way to get there though,"

She nodded and left the hotel. She followed what the man said. A few minutes later…

"Where is this "Circular Formation of Trees with Two Trees in the Centre" located? I've been running the same "straight ahead" direction, and there's nothing!" she yelled. "And I think I'm in the middle of nowhere!"

Then, she finally saw the ones she's been searching for.

"Aah, at last!" she sighed.

She continued to follow the directions given to her, and luckily, she ended at the waterfalls where the emoting Loke is found.

"Loke, I finally found you!" she yelled in happiness.

He did not answer. He looked at her with a pair of teary eyes. She looked at him in return and his eyes which are gazing at her gave her the feeling of worriedness.

"Loke… I… I did a thing that bothered you, didn't I?" Lucy said with a pale and sad face.

"You did, and it bothered me… a lot," he replied.

"Loke, I'm really, really, sorry for what I did. I know that I bothered you in a way you won't like but, I have to take care of Gray because he's badly injured and—"

"Rubbing your lips on his won't just do, Lucy. I thought you have no interest in love, but I guess it's just a way to put me away from you," he stopped Lucy for continuing her sentence and finished it himself. He was so upset that he might just kill Gray.

"Loke, don't feel that way. Do not feel like being fooled," she said.

"Yea right, I wasn't feeling like a fool… cause' I am. A fool out of love and a fool in love," he replied while tears flow on his eyes which made it beady, and that made Lucy feel guilty.

"Loke, umm, it's a weird question but… why aren't you just go back to the Spirit World instead of crying here? Well, at least you'll feel better there, because, you know, your friends are there," she asked her in a confused tone.

"You don't want me here,"

After those words, he vanished and went back to the Spirit World.

"Loke…"

She went back to the hotel for Gray.

"How are you feeling, Gray?" she asked… in a cheerful but in a down, low tone.

"What's wrong, Luce?" he asked her a question. "Oh, and I am feeling better than a few moments ago," he continued.

"That's great to hear," she smiled. Her lips are smiling, but her eyes are far from being relieved.

He was staring at her for a moment just to make sure h say the right words.

"Lucy…"

She did not respond. She just hugged Gray, and she cried. Gray was blushing too much, he can't handle it. His heart is beating faster and faster than ever. His hands are shaking. After a few seconds, he found himself hugging her back.

"Gray, Loke's mad at me," she said, crying.

Her tears fell over Gray's cheeks as she weeps.

"Lucy, if someone is sick and your friends told you to watch over him and almost kiss him, I won't be mad. You're just trying to make him feel comfortable. I wouldn't make a big deal out of it," he said, smiling at the weeping blonde.

Lucy suddenly stopped. She stared at him and she blushed. Gray can actually see through her face. _"Why is she staring at me?"_ his mind was thinking about her. _"Does she want to kiss me?"_

His heart is throbbing fast again. He can barely say a word on his situation right now. He looked at Lucy in her eyes and then, he went closer to her face. Lucy was blushing and she's wondering the same thing as Gray. She also went closer to his face until both of their lips are together.

After a few hours of making out with each other, they finally stopped.

"Gray, you're a way better kisser than anyone else," Lucy said… while panting.

"But you're way better than me," he said while panting, too.

Then after those words they continue making out which eventually turned into a hook up. (Gray placed her in the side of the bed he's at)

**Moments later…**

"Gray, why am I… suddenly, naked…?"

"Lucy, com'mere (come here), will you…?"

"What happened to me! Oh no! Loke's gonna kill me!"

…

Lucy screamed.

**-Epilogue-**

*The next day…

Natsu, Happy, and Erza are finally going back to the guild. They were all busy talking about their previous mission near the counter where Mirajane is. Erza feels like she forgot something, SOMEBODY, rather, important.

"Hey Erza, did you know where Lucy and Gray are?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't we…" she paused for a second wearing a "What Have I Done!" look on her face.

"We left them in a hotel, didn't we?" Happy asked while he flies around the two mages.

"Natsu, punch me as hard as you can, please. It's my fault why we left them. I forgot to tell you guys to come with me and fetch them, and now, they are alone in that hotel. Natsu, punch me now!" Erza continued.


End file.
